onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry
Captain Terry, one of the four Captains in charge of the Marine base on Hitoya island. He ate the Meta Meta no Mi. Appearance Terry has short, slicked back brown hair and deep black eyes and sticks more to the Marine code of dress, wearing a dark blue cape with white inner lining and a blue, long sleeve shirt with a black tie beneath it as well as a white collared shirt under it; he also wears a pair of black slacks with dark blue colored shoes to complete his ensemble. He is taller than Kuragari at five foot nine, but shorter than his two other fellow Captains. He normally has an apathetic expression on his face, showing his lack of concern for any situation since he thinks highly of himself and that he can handle anything that is thrown his way. Personality Terry is very self-centered, thinking of himself on an incredibly high regard to the point that he proclaims himself the strongest fighter on his home island and the most powerful Marine. Because of this, he refuses to accept help from others and will opt to do things on his own before working in a team, though he admits he needs a crew of Marines to help man his ship when he sails the seas to hunt pirates. When in a battle, Terry becomes slightly "spirited," saying how he will always enjoy a good fight and tends to fight more as an equal to his opponent instead of resorting to under handed tricks like the other Captains do. His personality in battle is a stark contrast to how he really is, showing he takes on some kind of psychological change when fighting. Relationships Crew Terry only has a relationship with the Marines that work under him when sailing the seas on his ship. Otherwise, he shares nothing but a working relationship with the other three Captains he works with. Abilities The nickname "Top Gear" holds no merit to his abilities and is just something that shows his arrogant personality. Terry prides himself on his incredible strength and skills in close quarters combat that he learned growing up in a Marine controlled town. Meta Meta Fruit Terry ate the Meta Meta no Mi. It is a Paramecia-type fruit that allows him to shift his skin to a dense, metallic consistency in order to augment his strength and defense significantly. When coming into contact with inanimate objects, he can also turn them metal, thus giving him a wide range of weaponry just from his surroundings. History Terry was born and raised on Hitoya island, surrounded by Marines and actually being trained as one from a very young age. It was probably through this method that he obtained his Captain status when becoming a Marine on Hitoya island. Capturing the Wolf One month prior to the current storyline, Terry, along with his three colleagues, confronted Jeran on board a Marine vessel as a stowaway and made short work of him, later taking him to Hitoya to confine him in a prison. The Prison of Hitoya After he was taken to the prison, Terry was put in charge of watching over Jeran while he was incarcerated. He would regularly try to initiate conversation with him, but would always be ignored by Terry until he mentioned the flag that had a Jolly Roger with a Straw Hat, to which Terry showed him the newspaper of the Straw Hat pirates he had been reading. During the assault on the Marine headquarters, a huge commotion was created outside by Luffy, causing Terry to investigate the situation by approaching the door to the prison cell. The door was blasted off its hinges by the pirate and flattened Terry beneath it, knocking him out subsequently. He has not recovered from the attack and is unconscious while Jeran escaped from his cell. Terry recovered as soon as Luffy and Jeran were prepared to leave, engaging in battle against Luffy. It was a short battle with the two of them trading blows only to have no effect on one another. Luffy soon tried to send Terry into the ocean by blasting him through the wall of the prison, but Terry attempted to drag him down only to be saved by Jeran. Due to Luffy's exhaustion, he could no longer continue fighting and was allowed to leave in order to find the kitchen while Jeran stood in his place to engage him. Terry threw a fierce punch at Jeran that he dodged, sending debris flying up that clouded his vision and Terry hit him with a punch to the face, dazing him and nearly dropping him, but he recovered in time to toss Terry in the air and finish him off with a Garou Garou no Kiba attack, ripping him to shreds and putting him out of commission. Major Battles *vs. Kedamono Jeran *vs. Monkey D. Luffy *vs. Kedamono Jeran (rematch) Trivia *The character Terry, and this article were created by Subrosian. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:Marines Category:Subrosian Category:West Blue Characters